


ame furu~

by InfinityIllusion



Category: Bleach
Genre: (with implied assholes to friends to lovers at the end), Blanket Permission, Gen, Kisuke has issues, M/M, Mentioned Stalking, Pre-Slash, assholes in interest, but other than that, canon events are delayed, do not copy to another site, no beta we die like men, you can pry parenthesis and commas from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: You know that one scene in Totoro?  With the little boy, and the umbrella, and Satsuki carrying May?Yeah, it's like that, but Kisuke is Satsuki, there is no May, and Ichigo is both more and less of a jerk than Kanta.UraIchi Week 2020: Day 3 Different First Meetings
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: UraIchi Week 2020





	ame furu~

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so. I had a whole other fic in the works, it was 2k long and then I got a fun Family Drama phone call. And. This.
> 
> (The Family Drama phone call results in this, because it was 80% "so thaaaaaats why you do *laundry list of things* when you're mad," and so the end is a direct consequence of my "YOU DO THIS TOOOOOOOO" that I was not able to otherwise express.)
> 
> Other than that, I really don't know with this fic.
> 
> Title from the Tonari no Totoro song, cuz it's literally the first two words and mean "It will rain." The alternative title is: assholes.

* * *

Kisuke had heard the water on the roof tiles when he’d left, but he’d ignored it and his umbrella. It was a good umbrella that had a few too many tricks to it (and maybe made Benihime a bit miffed when he used it instead of her, those few times he got into a fight in the rain), but sometimes, the weather fit his mood and mindset too perfectly to waste with things like protection or staying dry. Besides, he had his ever-present bucket hat, and there’s something about being lost in a crowd when it rains that an umbrella interferes with. He’s also not soft enough to actively want the umbrella with him, not right now at least.

The rain fades and further gentles the lights from people’s houses and apartments, makes the bright lights of convenience stores look like spots of color in an impressionist’s painting, the glare of headlights majestic, poetic, more than light pollution. Not that Kisuke could see the stars and swirls of galaxies, here, now.

So he makes due to with walking, in the middle of shifting man-made constellations and galaxies, dark houses like black holes and businesses like asteroids.

Aizen still hasn’t made his move, and Kurosaki Ichigo is older, if not out of either of their reach. University life is something that the young man seems to enjoy, from what Kisuke notices when he hacks the camera flies Aizen so favors. Kisuke can respect their creation, but really, Aizen is so limited in what he makes. Why not spy mosquitoes, able to deliver poison and take a sample of reiatsu in one fell swoop, or even that one kind of zombie mold that he’d read about. Why just stop at flies, when you could turn another’s into your own?

Well, apart from that being essentially what he does when he piggy-backs onto Aizen’s flies, but still.

A small puddle of rainwater pours from his hat and in front of his face.

Kisuke sighs. He’s not out here to dwell on things he can’t change, not really. He wanted to go out and pretend, for a little while, that his worries were of the mundane and transient and not on the level of gods (however much or little a _shinigami_ might deserve that title, or however much Aizen might covet it). He wanted to breath in the footsteps and car smog of humanity, as if that might give him a reprieve from the thoughts swirling and whirling in his head, a perfect perpetual motion machine.

(He doesn’t want to be human. He could not hold the _Hyōgoku_ and make such a wish, he doesn’t want it enough, not bone or soul or _zanpakutou_ deep. But he still wants it, a little. Wants a breath of freedom, when it isn’t deserved.)

This is enough.

He blends and rides a bus or two, here and there, to get further and further from the people he wanted to lose himself in, like he always does when his thoughts and the weather and his mood come together like this.

Kisuke is patient, but he’s starting to be very _done_ with Aizen and the Gotei 13, to say nothing of Central 46.

He’s not going to start something, just yet, but there is certainly something to be said for provoking people, and somehow he’s generally quite good at that. It’s not all natural, but it’s not all a mask, either.

Of course, it’s just when he’s contemplating how big of an asshole he is, naturally nor not, while admiring the 7/11’s lights near a bus stop when someone all but shoves an umbrella at him with barely a, “Here.”

Kisuke doesn’t take it, and the asshole who’s trying to give him an umbrella – and who is _blocked_ by said umbrella – should be glad he didn’t get hit or otherwise cut by Benihime.

“Here,” the voice says – young man, local, probably, possibly a student at the university two bus stops over, Kisuke notes – more insistently, shoving the umbrella at him.

Kisuke considers saying something, but decides that replying would just give the asshole a reason to continue talking to him and trying to be nice.

Thoroughly fed up, the voice says again, “Just take the stupid umbrella before you drown, please.”

Kisuke continues to not say anything.

The asshole finally lifts the umbrella enough for Kisuke to see his face – bright orange hair, sticking up awkwardly in the rain, almost bright enough to rival the 7/11’s sign, brown eyes, fair but frowning face – and then the asshole that is Kurosaki Ichigo just. Puts the umbrella, open, on Kisuke’s head, with the handle propped between his neck and shoulder so it doesn’t fall when Kurosaki puts it on him and sprints away.

Kisuke is stunned.

What an asshole. What a sublime, unrepentant, asshole.

Kisuke takes two seconds to continue staring into the darkness, towards the area Ichigo ran, and then decides that he’s simply going to have to return the umbrella on the next rainy day.

(It’s not stalking if he’s taking advantage of knowledge he’d already had from someone else’s stalking.)

* * *

Yeah, idk but hey, something for today is posted!

Comments and kudos welcome.

I'm gonna go like. Eat dinner, read fic, and cackle as I slowly process the Family Drama.

~Fins

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the bus stop I'm imagining is one near ICU (the International Christian University), except I think it's actually a Family Mart, not a 7/11 in reality. But 7/11 has orange in their sign, so.
> 
> (I may have spent way too much time wandering to conbini when I studied abroad.)


End file.
